Blast
'''Blast '''is half Toa/ half Elemental Prince warrior and the current leader of the Hand of Mata Nui. The Beginning Blast was created as the first Burning Arm of Corpse. Nicknamed Burnarm, he was exceptionally dimwitted and could only follow the simplest commands. Once Windeus began experamenting on him and his Brother, Copy of Corpse, their real lives began. On the Run Blast began displaying amazing powers with his Scythe of Creation. He blasted a huge crater in thr ground and gave himself the nickname Blast His new armor also helped improve his skills. He didn't like Skorpix's motives, something the Elemental Prince had not counted on. Blast then ran away, creating a Matoran to travel with him, called Silver. Skorpix, maddened by Blast's Betrayal, sends another Matoran called Dust to kill Blast. Dust, howerver, Joined Blast instead. The Trio later meet with the Hand of Mata Nui Leader Ion, who they attack, thinking he is out to kill them. Really Ion had been watching Blast from afar, and admiring his combat prowess, invites him to join the Hand of Mata Nui, which Blast agrees to do. Hand of Mata Nui Blast, Silver, and Dust rose quickly through the ranks, and the trio participated in many missions against Skorpix's agents, including fighting Dracabra, who, unknown to the Hand, is really a fusion of the Traitors Skorpix and Windeus and their servants, Banrax and Flareus. Later, when Shardak stumbled upon the Hand, Blast was one of the more welcoming agents. He taught Shardak great fighting skills, until he was on par with Blast. Later, Atarus tells them about The Seven Traitors, and how they must flee to Voidrealm before the Corpsians attack, where Skorpix will not persue them. Voidrealm Within Voidrealm, Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex were attacked by a patrol of Corpsians. Blast is captured. he quickly escapes, but another squad of Corpsians cut him off. Shardak and Kyhrex attack the squad from the back, and together they defeat it. After that, they run into Nightshade, who is revealed to be a traitor. After they escape the Stronghold, Silencer and Melnox appear beside them. Melnox had found a way to communicate with Silencer and had brought him. They tell the trio they've run into a Cul-de-Sac, and Fury and an army of Corpsians is after them. Later, the Fury attacks, leading an Army of Corpsians. Silencer is somehow able to fight the Fury, and manages to kill him, though the Fury deals him a mortal blow as well. The fading spirit of Silencer tells Melnox to return to the Hand, while he holds the Corpsians off. Melnox, Shardak, Blast and Kyrhex return to the Hand. Writhing Darkness Later, Shardak and Blast, were attacked by Limiters, and fled. The Limiters gather, and attack again, with Kyhrex leading the Hand Agents to safety. Lariska, on Skorpix's command, let loose a trial Dominion, one of the deadliest Corpse Plagues and it killed even more Matoran than the last run. Meannwhile, Skorpix discovered how to form himself into a deadly new form called General Dracabra. Blast, Shardak, and Atarus managed to defeat Dracabra temporarily in the Ice Caverns. Once he was defeated, Nightshade led an attack on their fort with a squad of Limiters, Shardak, Blast, and Atarus were forced to flee back to the Hand of Mata Nui base. Skorpix spoke with Varkanax in his dark realm again, and told him how they plan to reunite the Traitors and destroy the few surviving forces of good in the universe. Varkanax told Skorpix that his messangers are coming, than told him some secret instruction to be relayed to his Thirteenth Messanger, Eostra, the dreaded leader of the Traitors. The Messengers begin appearing, and the Hand senses a new threat. The Shardow God, the eleventh messanger, attacks, and is barely overcome by the Toa. Journeying to the Red Core, the trio encountered Exterminator, a prototype assassin. After knoking Exterminator into the Core, the three encountered the Shadow God again. They narrowly defeated him and, kowing that it is no longer safe here, leave for the Hand of Mata Nui base. Exterminator, alive, attacked again, but Shardak killed him for good with the Blade of Arcturas. After returning to the Hand's Base, Thousands of Corpsians launch a collossal attack on Sector 12, called the War of Dracabra's Claw War of Dracabra's Claw Blast faught third-in-command of the Hand in the War of Dracabra's Claw. Nidhiki, Melnox, and Ion were killed and the Hand disbanded, most members following Blast. Blast and Shardak planned to resurrect Silencer, Ion and Melnox, who are trapped in a Pre-Complete Death Dimension. Condemnation Blast and Shardak are out on patrol when a squadron of Limiters attack them. Blast calls in his backup, but Echo is captured by the Limiters for unclear reasons. The Toa, along with Kyhrex, leave to free Echo, sending Viri to warn the Hand. Along the way, they encounter an Old Wanderer, who, mistaking them for the Traitors, attacks. After escaping the wanderer, The Three see Silencer’s spirit in the flames. Silencer tells them that he can communicate like that, and urges them to free Echo. At the Caves of Roxtus, Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex encounter a crazy, young fanatic for the Seven Traitors. They manage to crush his will, and, using his powers of Life, Shardak possesses the body of the fanatic to spy on the Traitors. There he meets, one by one, his archenemies-Nex, Windeus, Lariska, Skorpix, and Eostra. Shardak aids Nex in preparing for a mysterious ritual. Windeus invites Flareus into the Caves with him. Valxx, meanwhile, is slain by the Traitors for the Sacrifice of Messengers. Kyhrex and Blast enter the caves. Blast overhearing Nex, Skorpix, and Eostra performing a dark ritual for the first stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers. He encounters the Shadow God, but evades him. Blast finds Kyhrex, and explains to her what the Traitors intend-to kill Shardak and unleash the deadly Corpse Plagues-Dominion and Elimination. Shardak aids the Traitors in the second stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers, and the Orb of Evil is revealed, along with the Sceptre of Evil. Both are in the possession of Eostra. Later, Shardak sneaks off and finds Echo. He is then joined by Kyhrex and Blast, who bring his true body into the Caves. They free a haunted-looking Echo, then the four heroes return to the caverns for the final stage, Shardak playing the part of the fanatic. Flareus is murdered by Eostra, disintegrated by the Orb and knocked through the opening portal. As each of the Messengers die, the Veil is broken. However, the sacrifice fails, and Varkanax and hundreds of other Elemental Demons break free. Eostra manages to control them using the Weapons of Evil, but then Shardak, Kyhrex, Echo, and Blast attack, Blast, in a complete leap of faith, flinging himself into the portal to ask Silencer’s spirit for help. Zoth, Blaze, and many Hand of Mata Nui agents join them, and Shardak manages to defeat Eostra, knocking the Scepter out of her hand and freeing Varkanax. Blast, within the Pre-Complete Death Dimension, encounters the Spirit of Makuta Artidax, who shows him how to project the spirits of the Dead onto the Material World. Meanwhile, the Traitors loose Elimination and Dominion, and a Poisoner of Corpse shoots a capsule at Kyhrex, wounding her badly. Shardak, Blaze, Zoth, and Echo rescue Kyhrex, who reveals that each of the regalia of evil has only one way to be destroyed-and the Orb can only be eliminated by destroying the Soul and body of two different creatures. Kyhrex is soon separated from the others. Shardak, wandering off on his own, is re-captured by Windeus, Nex, Skorpix, and Lariska, and Shardak reveals he’s the toa-son of Arcturas. Nex, begins to show signs of good, helping Shardak survive the wrath of the other Traitors. Eventually the Traitors force him to lead them to Kyhrex. Kyhrex, killing a Rahi, decides to destroy the Orb, and is about to destroy her own soul, when Shardak and the Traitors appear on the ridge. Sahrdak is unable to fight back, until Atarus arrives, leading the Hand of Mata Nui to Shardak. A full-scale battle breaks out, but hundred of Corpsians and Limiters appear to help the Traitors. Varkanax and the Traitors are too powerful, and all seems lost until Blast arrives, leading the spirits of Ion, Melnox, Silencer, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Artidax into battle. The tide turns, with Artidax killing Varkanax, but once again all seems lost when Nex turns on the traitors, sacrificing her soul to eliminate the Dominion Orb temporarily. However, the Orb can still be saved, and the Traitors search for it, but Shardak abandons the body of the Fanatic, and enters the body of Varkanax, sacrificing the body but saving his own soul. Sahrdak’s soul returns to his body, and finds that the Traitors are gone and that the Hand won-at a dreadful cost. Many hand agents lie dead, but the return of Silencer and the others is a cause for hope. Shardak, returning to the Hand Base, realizes that the evil of the Traitors has permanently suffused his body, turning him into a traitor. Blast returns to the battle scene days later and discovers that the bodies of Scarapar, Silver, Dust, and the Shadow God are locked in ice. Blast promises to find a way to free the trapped Hand agents. Expulsion Shardak was patrolling the borders when Dhar'Ahi approached him, challenging him to a wrestling match, complying with Lariska's psionic orders. Lariska urged him to fight in front of Atarus and Psiunn, and his identity as a Traitor was revealed. Psiunn and Arcturas then expel him from the Hand of Mata Nui, and command the Toa to kill him on sight. Kyhrex and Blast approach him, and give him his armor, the Ignika, and a Tri-Bladed Scissor to replace his dual blades. Psiunn called the toa and other warriors of Light for the Toa Gathering, and Blast and Nightfang helped Shardak enter the Gathering, disguised as "Ruru", a toa. Meanwhile a Toa of Fire was journeying to the gathering, where he was brutally slaughtered by The Shadowed One and a patrol of Dark Hunters. After The Shadowed One and other Dark Hunters arrived, Shardak called out a warning, which is ignored by Psiunn, who announces that Shardak is the true enemy. Shardak speaks to the Shadowed One, and realizes that somehow, Varkanax is possessing the Shadowed One, and urges the Toa to flee. The Toa ignore his warning, and the combined force of Dark Hunters and Corpsians attacked, capturing all the Toa save Shardak, Kyhrex, and Blast. Shardak, fleeing to Nightfang, finds out that he and Kiina are Hybrids, Toa and Glatorian posseessed by the spirits of Exterminator and Gorast. The Varkanax/Shadowed One Hybrid orders the Hybrids to create more Hybrids using the bodies of Toa and Glatorian, Shardak was dragged off along with Toa and hand of mata nui agents to the Odina Splinter Dimension. Blast was surrounded by Corpsians, but rescued by an alternate "Toa" Mata Nui and the two warriors leave to rescue Shardak. Mata Nui departed, leaving Blast with an alternate Click. The Toa invaded the Odina Dimension, where Exterminator, Varkanax, and Gorast were creating more hybrids. Shardak's spirit is blasted from his body and his body taken over. Mata Nui, meanwhile, enters the dimension to help Blast, and the two fight Skorpix. Shardak posesseed the body of a Toa, and the three narrowly escaped the Odina Splinter Dimension. Kyhrex was at the base when the Hybrids, cloaked in the bodies of Hand of Mata Nui agents and Toa, return to the base, and, sensing something is wrong, stays in her chambers. Silencer, managing to kill his posessor, leaves for the mountains, where he encountered a small golden matoran, who gives him a mask. Copy, meanwhile, gains an Avohkii and, placing it on his face, corrupts it and becomes more powerful. Shardak, leaving Odina in the body of a toa, encounters Exterminator/Nightfang, carrying the Scepter of Good. He managed to defeat Exterminator with Mata Nui and Blast's help, and takes the Scepter. Blast knows that to power the Sceptre, they'll need the Orb of Good, and left for the Hand of Mata Nui Base to steal it from the Hybrids, with Shardak and Mata Nui following him later, after finding Silencer. Blast, invisible due to the Scepter's powers, manages to enter the Chamber below, where Axonn is imprisoned by Temporal Statis and a surviving Dark Hunter, Zamor, guarding the Artifacts. Blast managed to escape with the Orb and kill Zamor, and wakes Axonn. Together he, Axonn, Shardak, Mata Nui, and Kyhrex form a plan, Shardak semipossessing the body of Blast as a Hybrid without destroying Blast's mind. Together, in one body, they freed Atarus and gain the Mask of Good from him. With all the Weapons of Good, the Toa managed to destroy Exterminator and continue, freeing Viri. They, using Zamor's power, leap from place to place killing Hybrids as they go. Finally they entered Laverna Realm, where they killed Antroz, Raanu/Raidak, and posssessed Berix. they managed to temporarily defeat Flareus as well, and free Ion. Atarus, Silencer, and Viri manage to take down an Ultimatum and are joined by Shardak/Blast, who leave to deal with the last of the Hybrids in the Tower of Dreams. They destroy Takadox, Kazi, and two other Hybrids, and Kyhrex's team was revealed to have become evil Hybrids as well. The toa then encounter Gorast, and manage to kill her, though they are badly wounded. The Toa continue into the Tower of Dreams, where they encounter Varkanax, Hakann, and another Hybrid. They destroy the nameless Hybrid, but Hakann, flees. After a long battle, Shardak and Blast manage to lure Varkanax to attack them. Blast, at the last moment, freeing Shardak from his body so as not to kill him as well, and destroying the Weapons of Good to annihilate Varkanax's host, driving his spirit out of the Multiverse. Blast narrowly manages to free himself, and Shardak, now in the body of Mata Nui, and a few suriving hand agents, joined him at the ruins of the Tower of Dreams, and watched the Odina Splinter Dimension consume itself in a fiery explosion, killing any surviving Dark Hunters on the Demiplane. Impact Varkanax's essence later returned to the Core Processor, where he spoke with the faded spirit of Teridax, urging him to reenter the Xaterex Multiverse. The surviving Seven Traitors made ready for his arrival, Eostra sending out a beacon to Teridax, knowing his return would tip the balance of the Veil irreparebly and possibly destroy any hope for the Hand. Dark, spying on Skorpix, heared a charade between Skorpix and Varkanax, and told the Hand that the Elemental Demons are about to invade. Dark urged the Hand of Mata Nui remenents to attack the Corpsians at the Core Processor before the "Demons invade". The Corpsian Legion and the few surviving Hybrids, led by the Fury to destroy the Hand forever, while below, the Traitors, along with Banrax and Flareus, prepared the calling. The battle above begins, and Nightshade release the Rahi Nui army hidden below to eliminate the Hand forever. The attempt to completely destroy the Hand fails, however, the Rahi Nui were released and routed the Hand. Shardak and Blast attempted to kill Nightshade, however, Nightshade threw Shardak, Kyhrex and Blast into the Core. Nightshade was joined by Shadowbringer on the edge of the Core Void. After telling Shadowbringer how she had killed Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex, Zoth hauls himself out of the rubble and pulls Nightshade into the Core Void with him. Below, Shardak, Kyhrex, and Blast awoke, Kyhrex very hurt, and find Nightshade's "dead" body. Blast destroyed her dagger, though it attempts to kill Kyhrex. The Toa then tried to find a way out. Meanwhile Zoth, below, tried to find a way out. After aquirring Shardak's Ignika, Zoth met the Engergized Protodermis Entity, who froze the Mask to his face. Zoth, using his newfound power, animates the scenery around him. Above, Pridak and Ehlek hatch a plan to conquer the Universe and gain Teridax's power. The Plan backfires and Ehlek, Pridak, the five Piraka, and Blaze, and Viri fall into the Core as well. Below, Shardak and Blast meet Zoth, where the Energized Protodermis entity defuses the Ignika from the Skakdi's face, but fuses Shardak and Blast into a fusion. The Toa-Heroes and Zoth find Viri, who is an Ultimatum in disguise. The Ultimatum was killed temporarily by the Toa, who find the real Viri buried under rubble, and rescued her, and destroy the Hybrids of Avak and Reidak. Blaze, meanwhile, in an even deeper void, landed on a thick Visorak web, containing hundreds of Visorak created by Eostra to be Teridax's army when he returns. Blaze manages to incinterate portions of the web. Above, Balta and Idris' Hybrids attacked them, and knocked Shardak/Blast, Kyhrex, and Zoth deeper into the Core Void. Viri managed to knock Balta deeper into the Void and kill Idris, slicing her to peices. Blaze, below, encountered Balta, and managed to imprison the Toa/Hybrid in a Visorak Web and burn it, sending Balta plummeting forever into the bottomless void. Blaze, however, was imprisoned in the Webs, giving him powers over gravity and a smarter mind. The Fusion, Kyhrex, and Zoth met with Blaze, and burn the Visorak webs, sending the Visorak plummeting after Balta. Blaze usedf his powers of Gravity to return the Toa to Viri, where Defilak attacked them. Despite being nearly invincible, the Toa finally destroy the Hybrid. Kyhrex, shocked at her team's evil, was shaken. Blaze used his gravity powers to return the Toa to directly below the Core Processor, where they met the last Hybrid, Ackar/Pridak, who had Ion's antimutant armor piece on, and dove into the pit, persumed dead by the Toa. Pridak used his power to restore his original body to it's original form, and returned to the surface, intending to conquer it. Meanwhile, Blast reset the Core Processor to reject Teridax, and sent a wave of energy, which engulfed the Traitors. Eostra managed to reset the coordinents, and Teridax continued his inexorable return to the Xaterex Multiverse. Shardak defused the Fusion with the Spear of Fusion, then led the charge up the Core Processor. The Hand, seeing a massive break in Corpsian ranks, relaunch their attack. The Toa then manage to defeat the Traitors, but Shardak fights Eostra. In the collossal battle that follows, Skorpix was hauled into the Core Void along with Blast, and Shardak battled Windeus and Banrax. After fleeing the Battlefield after one of Eostra's annihilation bolts killed Kyhrex, Shardak encountered Flareus and Zaktan, and, narrowly defeating them, realizes the Hakann Hybrid has escaped into the Core Processor. Blast, meanwhile, presumably kills Skorpix, flinging him into the Core Void. Shardak confronted Hakann, who becomes possessed by Teridax as the Teridax Robot drew nearer. Eventually Axonn and Viri awoke, and Axonn told Shardak to flee, saying he'd faught Teridax before. Viri was kidnapped by Pridak, who flew in on a sea sled to rescue her. Shardak defies orders and stays, and eventually Axonn and Shardak shoved Hakann through the portal. Shardak half-fused with Axonn, and his mutated body fell into the Core Void. Axonn's remaining peices were recreated by a Great Being, and faught with Eostra. In a desprate attempt to stop the Great Being until Teridax arrived, Eostra calls hand agents and Corpsians to kill the Being, but all were killed by the Great Being. Finally the Great Being defeats Eostra, flinging her away, but Teridax impacted on the Matoran Universe, mortally injuring the entire Multiverse. However, the Great Being reversed time, sending Teridax back to fragments into his era, and recreating the Corpsians and Hand Agents destroyed, including Nightfang. Eostra remobilized her legions with Nightshade and Shadowbringer, and cornered Shardak, Blast, Kyhrex, and Nightfang on the edge of the Core void. After killing Nightfang, the Limiters and Corpsians destroyed the ledge and the Toa fell into the Core Void. The Great Being, knowing they are beyond his reach but wanting them to live, created a portal to the Twilight Void for them to pass through. Above, Nightshade and Shadowbringer were watching the Toa fall, when Zoth, once again, appeared to drag the Assassins into the Void, causing Zoth, Nightshade, and Shadowbringer to fall into the Portal as well. Pridak, high above, sensing the time is right to conquer the Multiverse, tells Viri to stay within his fortress while he redies to launch his attack on the Multiverse... =Other information= Abilities and Traits Blast is a loyal friend and an exellent fighter, his combat prowess surpassing just barely both Silencer and Melnox. He is also very powerful, due to his Scythe of Creation BIONICLE.com stats Trivia *Blast's creator, Golden Ignika, originally intended Blast to be an evil Character. See Also Shardak Kyhrex The Seven Traitors Category:Varkanax39 Category:Hand of Mata Nui Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Minish Link